1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing additional display and advertising space for products in a retail store. Note specifically, the invention provides a novel method and apparatus for providing additional retail display and advertising space by means of a rack which may be secured to the door of a conventional refrigerated storage cooler.
2. Description of the Prior
Storage racks on the inside surfaces of a storage compartment door are known. Several prior art devices have been disclosed wherein a rack, bottle holder, or shelves are secured to the inside of a conventional household refrigerator door. Additionally, devices such as that disclosed in Barger, U.S. Pat. No. 906,368 have been designed for display of items such as saws in a cabinet, wherein the item may be secured to the cabinet glass door so as to be visible to one looking into the cabinet. In Crofts, U.S. Pat. No. 769,647, a shop window casing apparatus for displaying products to customers was disclosed wherein the casing was pivoted outward to facilitate selection of a product therefrom.
In still another example of prior art, a refrigerator apparatus was disclosed in Hill, U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,241, which included the capability to mount a single product container onto the glass door. The product itself was not easily accessible to the customer since the container itself was secured to the door. Additionally, the glass door of the refrigerator is mounted at an angle making viewing at a distance difficult. Further, the refrigerator door was not adapted to receive advertising or promotional messages.
Belokin, Jr. et al., and Belokin, Jr. et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,984,693 and 5,096,272, both disclose display shelves, Belokin '272 disclosing an adjustable width display shelf having an interconnect structure. Belokin '272 discloses small single-use stickers for adjusting the shelf to a selected length, but it has no provision for displaying large, reusable attention-grabbing advertising placards.
Doors in a modern cooler are vertically mounted and pivot outwardly when opened by a customer retrieving a product stored therein. Products are stored in the cooler or storage compartment on vertically spaced, generally horizontal racks. The racks are mounted a distance behind the door thus creating a space which is empty and through which cooling air may circulate.
Thus it can be seen that none of the prior art devices provide the advantages of the present invention, wherein a display rack is secured to the surface of a transparent door of a modern cooler or storage compartment, thereby providing an apparatus capable of receiving and storing products in a space otherwise unused, increasing efficiency of the cooler, and further providing for the display of advertising or promotional messages to consumers.
3. Objects of the Invention
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide supplemental product storage and advertising space on the interior surface of the transparent door of cooler.
Another object of the present storage and display rack apparatus is to provide additional storage space in existing coolers, thereby more effectively utilizing existing space within such coolers and conserving energy.
It is an additional objective to provide a display and storage rack apparatus which may be secured to the interior surface of a conventional cooler door.
It is an additional objective to provide a storage display rack apparatus which may receive advertising or promotional message placards therein for display to the consuming public at the point of sale.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a display rack apparatus which may utilize an electronic message board as the message placard.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an apparatus which may be used on the large transparent doors of walk-in storage compartments.
It is a further objective of the invention that it be easily removed from the door, yet be sturdily attached when secured thereto.
It a further objective that the advertising or promotional message be easily changed in the display rack.
It is an additional objective that the display storage rack be of sturdy construction yet be relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.